Gritos del Silencio
by Kate Anabell
Summary: Otabek Altin sufre un grave accidente que le dejará debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, agonizando palabras perdidas en sus más grandes anhelos, mientras su alma se encarga de vagar y gritar aquellas palabras que solo él puede escuchar.


Había momentos en que la vida parece pasar en un segundo.

Como el suspiro de la brisa en el cielo, como el eco que resuena en medio de un cañón.

Ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera podía recordar cuando ya se encontraba entre aquel pasillo estéril del hospital, donde yacía recostado contra una pared, esperando el momento de saber por qué y cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Los médicos y enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro, desesperados por llegar a algún sitio, como si aquel lugar apestoso a antisépticos no molestara sus fosas nasales como a él.

Se sentía desorientado, perdido y con el corazón martilleándole de miedo contra su caja torácica. Podía sentir el pesado ambiente de dolor de aquel lugar. Siempre había odiado esos lugares. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaba allí? Era inaudito y le irritaba, pero algo dentro de sí no le dejaba moverse de allí, como si estuviera esperando algo que le motivara a hacerlo.

Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas botas negras, sus piernas por jeans negros, y solo portaba su camiseta, aunque los gélidos vientos de San Petersburgo exigieran que se cubriera mucho más que eso. No tenía un bolso, una billetera, un reloj o algo que le hiciera consciente de lo que le rodeaba; solo podía recordar que iba en camino a reunirse con su mejor amigo, aquel que le había acompañado desde que asistían a clases de ballet juntos, y del que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado, el cual había pedido ver esa misma tarde. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. ¿Acaso le había pedido reunirse en aquel lugar tan insípido y poco romántico? No. Él podía ser muy reservado y hasta frío en muchas cosas, pero nunca sería capaz de llevarle allí.

Una conmoción llamó su atención, solo para ver a Yuri correr por los pasillos, como si tratara de encontrar algo desesperadamente. Se interpuso en su camino, estirando una mano para que lo mirara. Por unos breves segundos sus ojos esmeraldas se habían fijado en él, haciéndolo detenerse en seco, y aunque le dirigió una sonrisa, esta no fue correspondida. Se extrañó, puesto que no era algo que ocurriera con normalidad. Él siempre le respondía con aquel hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y una actitud de rebeldía que le enamoraban; ahora solo había una mirada vacía que se mantenía fija frente a él.

Caminó para acercarse a él, aún con su brazo levantado, pero estaba lejos y sentía que el camino era simplemente eterno. Le llamó un poco fuerte, pero el joven parecía ni siquiera escucharlo, puesto que seguía mirando a todos lados, igual de desorientado que él. Solo alcanzó a murmurar un débil ''Yura" cuando se encontraba corriendo de nuevo hacía él; por un momento sintió que iba a derribarlo al suelo.

Pero pasó algo simplemente inesperado… Tanto, que lo dejó congelado en aquella posición, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y con el dolor de un aire que sale como si lo hubieras retenido por mucho tiempo. El cuerpo delgado y esbelto le había atravesado. Tan fácil, tan rápido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Se dio media vuelta para seguirlo aún en medio del shock. Le llamó, tantas veces que sonaba como una letanía que no era escuchada, y la agonía de una presencia que no era notada.

―¡Necesito saber la ubicación de un paciente con motivo de urgencia! ―exclamó con la voz temblorosa, aquella voz cargada de sentimiento que no recordaba desde que su abuelo había tenido aquel infarto hace unos pocos meses y del que, gracias a Dios, se había salvado.

―¿Podría indicarme el nombre de la persona que busca? ―preguntó con una voz demasiado calma, demasiado tranquila, tanto que pudo ver a su mejor amigo desesperarse aún más.

¿Algún problema con su abuelo de nuevo? ¿Era ese el motivo por el que se encontraban de nuevo en ese lugar tan poco atrayente? Se detuvo a su lado para mirarle, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, nublados por una cortina de dolor…

Pero nada pudo prepararle para lo que oiría a continuación.

―Se llama Otabek ―respondió con la voz temblorosa, voz que intentaba contener para sonar un poco más cortés―. Otabek Altin.

Ella pareció teclear algo en la computadora de forma rápida

―¿Es usted familiar? ―preguntó, levantando la vista para mirarle.

―No, yo…

―Entonces no puedo ofrecerle ninguna información. Solo los familiares pueden recibirlas.

―¡Pero cómo…! ―Golpeó la mesa con el puño mientras empezaba a alzar la voz, haciendo saltar a la mujer de la silla.

―¡Yuri! ―escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Viktor corría tras él con el teléfono en la mano. Estaba claro que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde que había salido de la pista como alma que lleva el diablo. De un momento a otro, Yuri se había lanzado sobre él, dándole la espalda a la mujer y enterrando la cara en el musculoso pecho, dejando escapar los sollozos que había estado conteniendo desde hacía media hora.

Otabek no dejaba de ver la escena. ¿Por qué estaban preguntando por él si estaba allí a su lado y eran ellos quienes le ignoraban?

―La madre del paciente está al teléfono. Necesita hablar con usted ―informó, pasándole el aparato, el cual la mujer recibió con cierto recelo―. Estará bien, Yuri, estará bien ―le consoló palmeando levemente su espalda.

―Viktor… ―murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor―. Beka…

―Debes calmarte, Yuri. Necesitas hacerlo ―le susurró, colocando una mano en su cabeza, cual padre preocupado al ver a su pequeño sufriendo.

―¿Y si está muerto…? Viktor, no puedo soportarlo…

―Él estará bien. Ya lo verás… ―Depositó leves caricias en su cabello, como si de esa forma pudiera calmarlo.

―Muchas gracias por comunicarse ―escuchó decir a la mujer al teléfono para luego colgar―. La madre del paciente me ha concedido el permiso para dejarles pasar, considerando que ella ya se encuentra en camino a la ciudad.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Viktor recibiendo el teléfono.

―El paciente se encuentra en cirugía en estos momentos. Deben esperar las noticias del médico. ―La mujer sacó la mano para guiarles el lugar donde se encontraba el quirófano―. En aquella dirección pueden tomar asiento para esperar a que finalice la operación.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo Viktor, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

¿Cirugía? ¿Estaba en cirugía? Imposible. No recordaba haber llegado allí o algo por el estilo. Volvió a repetir el nombre de su amigo en sus labios, pero cuando estiró una mano para tocarle, esta traspasó la pequeña espalda como si no tuviera piel o huesos en ella. El shock le dejó estático de nuevo a mitad del pasillo, mientras Yuri y Viktor se alejaban camino a esperar unas noticias que hasta él desconocía, pero necesitaba.

Les siguió con pasos lentos, puesto que Yuri se encontraba hecho un mar de lágrimas en esos momentos, aferrado a Viktor como si aquel abrazo pudiera darle algo de calma. Se sentaron en dos sillas de plástico, a un lado de otras personas que parecían estar en su mismo estado. Viktor seguía susurrando palabras dulces, sabiendo a la perfección que no estaban funcionando.

Se sentó al lado de ambos sin dejar de mirarles, sintiéndose desconcertado ante las lágrimas de la persona que amaba y no saber qué estaba ocurriendo realmente. El chico no hacía más que dejar brotar las lágrimas como si se tratase de un río.

―Beka, él… ―empezó a decir Yuri sin mirar a Viktor―. Iba camino a la pista a recogerme… Quería que saliéramos y habláramos… Que me tenía una sorpresa, quería salir conmigo aun cuando le estuve evitando todo este tiempo y en su día libre…

Pudo sentir cómo a su cabeza volvían las memorias. Recordaba haber comprado las entradas al recital de ballet del teatro Mariinsky, al que Yuri siempre decía que quería ir una vez iniciara la temporada, y lo consideraba un lugar perfecto para hacer las cosas bien.

― _¡Oye Beka!_ _―gritó a sus espaldas, intentando llamar su atención._

 _La imagen tan bella que poseía le había privado de responder a su llamado. Solo podía verle acercarse a él mientras empezaba a montar su moto para ir a casa. El entrenamiento había sido bastante rudo y solo podía pensar en tomar una ducha, comer, e ir a dormir. Pero antes de que pudiera partir el chico corría hacía él, agitando sus cabellos rubios recogidos en una media coleta, con los ojos brillosos, la chaqueta que cubría su ropa de práctica y aquellas esmeraldas resplandeciendo de emoción._

― _¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!_ _―exclamaba emocionado, mientras apretaba el volante contra su pecho._

― _¿Qué cosa, Yuri?_ _―preguntó con un tono que podía notarse a kilómetros era el de un enamorado, pero el rubio era tan despistado que normalmente no caía en cuenta._

― _Dentro de dos meses empieza la temporada de ballet y el teatro Mariinsky tendrá su primer recital a principios de septiembre ―explicó entregándole el trozo de papel._

― _Vaya, suena bien._ _―Sonrió ante su emoción._

 _Yuri siempre era una persona bastante entusiasta cuando del ballet se trataba, siendo el mejor de la clase y el favorito de Lilia desde joven. Y él era todo lo contrario. El ballet nunca fue su fuerte y solo podía frustrarse cuando los pasos no le salían cómo quería._

 _Yuri portaba una preciosa elegancia y delicadeza en sus movimientos, tanto en el salón de baile como en la pista de hielo. Cosa que ha de ser muy difícil de creer, puesto que el joven siempre había poseído una actitud ruda y algo grosera, con un gusto de vestimenta y musical algo… extraños._

― _¡Muero por ir, Beka!_ _―exclamó frustrado, dando una patada al suelo―, pero necesito entrenar y no quiero perder ni una sola práctica._

― _No creo que eso sea un impedimento. Tengo entendido que varían en sus presentaciones._

― _Pero tenemos horarios diferentes y sé que será imposible ir contigo._

― _¿Conmigo?_

― _Sí, no tiene sentido si no voy con Beka ―murmuró sonrojado, desviando la mirada, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse a sí mismo ante aquella mirada chispeada con decepción._

 _Y a partir de ese día empezó a trabajar el doble para conseguir, aunque fuera, unas pocas horas de libertad._

Las horas habían pasado tan lento que solo pudo ver a un Yuri, agotado de tanto llorar, por fin dormido sobre el hombro de Viktor, el cual tenía una expresión de completa preocupación ante la inminente situación.

Los orbes castaños solo podían ver al joven ruso, sintiéndose horrible e impotente. Había gritado tanto para que le viera, le notara, supiera que estaba allí con él acompañándole, pero era en vano. Sus gritos parecían perderse en el aire; un ruido que solo su persona podía escuchar y estaba tan harto que quería llorar.

Su mente también giraba en torno a su madre, la cual debía estar en camino, muriendo de preocupación y a la cual no podría consolar. Su hermana, Sheker, posiblemente haya sido dejada con sus abuelos en Kazajistan y moría por verla durante un rato más. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto de frustración en su máxima expresión.

―¿Familiares del señor Altin? ―preguntó un hombre cubierto con un traje médico, indicándole que la cirugía seguramente ya había terminado.

En cuestión de segundos, Yuri se había levantado como un resorte de la silla, todavía levemente adormilado y con dolor en el trasero, puesto que habían pasado cinco horas desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

―Sí, aquí estamos ―respondió con la voz cargada de ansiedad―. ¿Cómo está?

―No tengo buenas noticias, puesto que el impacto fue bastante grave ―explicó con seriedad―. Aunque detuvimos la hemorragia, el golpe en la cabeza fue bastante grave y hay altas probabilidades de que no lo logre.

―¿Entonces morirá? ―preguntó Viktor, tomando del brazo al pequeño ruso que estaba por desmayarse.

―No tiene muchas probabilidades, y aunque logre despertar es muy probable que viva con diversas dificultades.

―¿Cómo cuáles?

―Dolores de cabeza, mareos, problemas en el léxico y dificultad para adquirir conocimientos nuevos, descoordinación, cambios de personalidad... ―Bajó la mirada.

―¿No hay forma de evitar aquello?

―Lamentablemente, el impacto que recibió al estrellarse contra el pavimento fue bastante fuerte. Es incluso un milagro que haya conseguido llegar con signos vitales. ―El muchacho cayó de rodillas en el suelo debido al shock―. Lo lamento mucho. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

El médico caminó lejos de ellos mientras Yuri dejaba caer las lágrimas en el suelo, como una cascada cristalina que descendía por las mejillas de porcelana; y más que nunca quiso poder secarlas con sus dedos.

Los pequeños retazos de recuerdos empezaban a aparecer en su cabeza, demostrándole el cómo y por qué había acabado en el hospital y la razón de que nadie lo escuchara. Un grito cargado de ira y frustración se abrió paso en su interior, quemando sus entrañas y robándole la respiración, cayendo de rodillas frente a Yuri mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza y empezaba a tirarse los cabellos.

El destino tenía que ser verdaderamente cruel al quitarle la vida de aquella manera. Le hacía sentirse impotente y con el corazón llameando. Viktor se encontraba en silencio, parado detrás de Yuri, esperando el momento preciso para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Y no podía dejar de querer acercarse a Yuri para apretarle entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

― _Oye, Beka ―le llamó, quitándose el casco de la moto―, ¿en serio crees que logre ganar?_

― _Te has esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos, inclusive Lilia dice que quedarás de primer lugar. No entiendo qué te preocupa tanto._

― _Prometí ganarle al cerdo a como diera lugar ―dijo bajando sus bonitas pestañas―. Pero, ¿y si no he entrenado lo suficiente? ¿Y si llega con más fuerza que nunca?_

 _Desde que le conocía sabía perfectamente que Yura al igual que todos tenía inseguridades, y más considerando el hecho de haber sido víctima de una promesa rota y una vencida que, aunque justa, le había golpeado más de lo que esperaba. El menor había llegado desde Japón entrenando desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche._

― _Todo estará bien, Yura ―susurró estirando los brazos para rodearlo con ellos―. Pase lo que pase, ya eres un ganador, y siempre estaré aquí para acompañarte._

― _¿Siempre?_

― _Siempre._

Con las horas la impotencia parecía ir en aumento, así como su desesperación. Gritar ya no servía de nada, y aunque no sintiera ninguna molestia en su cuerpo en esos momentos, no pudo evitar rendirse de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando vio llegar a su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Aruzhan Altin no era alguien a quien se viera llorar con tanta facilidad. Era como una reina que se alzaba majestuosa ante todos. Con sus ojos marrones y su cabellera castaña daba una imagen recia inclusive siendo una mujer de corazón enorme y portadora de una preciosa sonrisa. Ahora solo lloraba arrodillada en el suelo, gritándole a Dios que su hijo estuviera bien.

Yuri tampoco se movía. Y no importaba cuánto Viktor intentara convencerlo de ir a casa a descansar un poco o ir a comer algo, puesto que no había querido consumir ni un poco de alimento en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí; el rubio simplemente le gruñía o le decía que le dejara estar solo.

Recordaba el último almuerzo que habían tenido previo al día que ocasionó la indiferencia del ruso, almuerzo en que compartieron sus últimos momentos sin inconvenientes y donde luego habían decidido salir a pasear con la moto el resto de la tarde por las calles de la preciosa Barcelona. Aquel día le llenaba de una enorme añoranza, puesto que en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se encontraba aquel brazalete como símbolo de su amistad, y cual pareja se encontraba en la muñeca ajena siendo acariciado de forma lenta.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía un hombre que se acercaba a ellos a paso cauteloso, como si supiera que sería quien daba aquellas noticias que guardaba en su garganta. Viktor pareció verlo al mismo tiempo que él, ya que se y le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza al oficial que le siguiera en un lugar apartado de los otros dos.

Se levantó para seguirles a ambos, ya no sintiendo sorpresa de nada de lo que pudiera enterarse. Viktor le llevó lejos, cerca de la entrada del hospital, completamente fuera de la vista de su madre y su mejor amigo, que se hallaban en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

―¿Necesita algo? ―preguntó el mayor con seriedad.

―¿Es usted familiar de la víctima del accidente en el centro de la ciudad?

―Sí, soy su primo ―mintió cerrando los ojos―. ¿Ocurrió algo?

―Quería entregarle esto. ―Le entrego una bolsa que portaba en sus manos y no había visto hasta ahora―. Son las cosas del caballero.

―¿Solo eso? ―preguntó aceptándola.

―También quería informarle que el conductor del camión que le golpeó se encuentra bajo arresto. Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando todo ocurrió.

―Vaya ―dijo sin sorprenderse―. No creo que sea el momento para llevar a cabo los trámites legales. Le diré a los demás cuando estén un poco más calmados. Muchas gracias por todo, oficial.

―Siempre a la orden. Y lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido. ―Asintió con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta he irse.

El hombre no respondió, solamente se dio la vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacía el lugar donde su amigo y su madre se encontraban.

Caminó con lentitud detrás, mirando la ancha espalda a la vez que su cabeza se encontraba hecho un verdadero caos. Miró de lejos cómo le entregaba la bolsa con sus pertenencias a su madre, la cual luego de unos segundos de recibirla la apretó contra su pecho soltando fuertes sollozos lastimeros.

― _Apresúrate, Sheker ―dijo con suavidad a la pequeña de cinco años que caminaba de su mano―. La clase de ballet empezara pronto._

― _¡Si, Beka! ―exclamó, arrastrando la pequeña maleta a sus espaldas._

― _Si es muy pesada para ti, puedo llevarla._

― _¡No! ―negó sonriendo―. Debo ser fuerte, igual que Yuri._

― _¿Igual que Yuri?_

― _Sí, porque Yuri siempre es muy fuerte y quiero ser como él._

― _Eres muy pequeña para eso._

― _No deberías decirle esas cosas, Altin ―dijo aquella voz que le aceleraba el corazón―. El hecho de que sea una niña no significa que no pueda hacerlo por sí misma. ―Sonrió, agachándose para abrazarla―. ¿Cómo estás, Sheker? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que viniste por última vez._

― _Es que Beka consiguió que asistiera a tus clases de ballet durante el verano_ _―explicó_ _la pequeña―. También quería ver a Yuri, y mamá también._

― _Espero no hayamos llegado muy tarde ―comentó el kazajo mirándolo―. Ella es lenta para vestirse._

― _Bueno, Lilia creyó que posiblemente se habían perdido y me pidió que saliera a ver si habían llegado._

― _Gracias. Sheker enserio está muy emocionada por ver clases con ella._

― _¿En serio? ―preguntó a la pequeña._

― _Ella te entrenó, y yo quiero ser como Yuri cuando crezca. ―La niña miró a Otabek―. Beka no sabe ballet y eso es muy aburrido._

 _Una carcajada le hizo sonrojarse. Sabía a la perfección que el ballet no era su fuerte, pero tampoco estaba orgulloso de que le recordaran ese hecho tan humillante._

― _Pasaré por ella a las cinco. ¿Necesitas algo más? ―preguntó sin mirarlo, ya que el rubio se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas que la risa le hizo derramar._

― _No, solo que recuerdes que iremos a ver Misión Imposible en el cine esta noche ―le recordó, tomando la maleta para llevarla al estudio―. Te espero. Si faltas, voy a golpearte hasta matarte._

― _¿Una fiesta con tus compañeros de clase? ―preguntó levantando la vista de su plato de comida―. No sé Yura. Ni siquiera solía ir a las que organizaban en mi salón._

― _Vamos, Otabek ―suplicó apretándole el brazo―. Nunca vas a otros sitios que no sea ese club en el que te la pasas, y sabes que nunca puedo acompañarte por ser menor de edad._

― _En dos años podrás hacerlo ―dijo devolviendo la mirada al plato―. Así que deja de quejarte._

― _Es mucho tiempo ―espetó, torciendo los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tal cual niño malcriado―. Nada te cuesta acompañarme._

― _¿Qué me darás a cambio? ―Dejó la cuchara a un lado para enfrentar a su mirada―. Que sea algo muy bueno que me motive a soportarlo. Y por favor, que no sea otra chaqueta animal print._

 _Al parecer había dado en clavo, puesto que gruñó y miró a otro lado. Iría a aquella fiesta, ya que nunca le negaba algo, aunque quisiera; pero enserio amaba cuando insistía en que lo acompañara a algún sitio, puesto que se veía sumamente adorable cuando lo hacía. Ese día llevaba sus cabellos rubios sueltos, aún con aquel ceño fruncido y la boca curveada a un lado en expresión de sumo fastidio. Le encantaba._

― _Tú solo dime lo que quieres._

 _Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida. Moría de ganas por decirle que amaría su aceptación para ir a una cita algún día, una cita romántica, no una entre amigos; pero estaba muy fuera de los límites aquel deseo._

― _Quiero tu disponibilidad para salir a cualquier sitio, el día y a la hora que yo decida ―pidió con firmeza en su voz―. Sin quejas, ni malcriadeces. Será cuando yo diga y quiera, ¿trato hecho?_

― _Sabes que tengo que entre…_

― _No ―intervino con voz gruesa―. O lo tomas, o lo dejas. Sé que puedes reducir tus horas; apenas y tomas días libres. Y sé que Yakov insiste en que salgas un poco más temprano de lo usual._

― _Pero…_

― _Entonces diviértete solo. ―Continuó comiendo tranquilamente._

― _¿Te he dicho que eres un maldito bastardo? ―murmuró ―. Está bien. Trato hecho._

― _No pongas esa cara ―ordenó―. Prometo llevarte a un buen lugar._

― _Confío en que sea así ―asintió―. ¿Qué haremos más tarde? Estoy libre y tú también, considerando que es sumamente extraño que ocurra._

― _No tengo ningún plan. Me conformaría solo con dar vueltas por ahí, ¿te parece?_

― _No tengo ningún problema._

Uno a uno, arribaron sus compañeros de pista, los cuales llegaban cabizbajos y dando un fuerte abrazo a su madre. Sabía que su madre los apreciaba, pero que quería estar sola en esos momentos.

Yuri permanecía retraído en un rincón de la sala de espera. A su lado se encontraba Katsuki hablándole en voz baja, intentando animarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Pero nada podría animar a nadie en esos momentos. Se encontraban esperando a que pasaran su cuerpo a una habitación individual, puesto que querían despedirse una última vez de él.

Su cuerpo no sería capaz de resistir esa noche, habían informado a la familia y, como las noticias volaban como un soplido por las redes, varios de sus amigos habían ido en el acto al saber del accidente. El ambiente era pesado, y se sentía destrozado mientras yacía recostado contra las pálidas paredes y con la constante necesidad de gritar y gritar hasta que alguien pudiera escucharle en su dolor.

―Cerdo… ―le llamó con debilidad―, ¿podríamos hablar un poco?

―Pronto van a trasladar.

―Por favor ―rogó ―. Si no lo dejo salir es probable que muera de la frustración.

―Está bien ―asintió―. Vamos.

Ambos se encaminaron con lentitud lejos del resto, y aunque Otabek moría de ganas por seguirlos, quería estar un poco más al lado de su madre. Disculpándose con ella, aunque fuera en vano.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que de pequeño le había arrullado, tampoco en todas las que ella le había abrazado en esos días en que, por más que practicara, no lograba bailar como tanto anhelaba. Era una mujer enorme, una madre asombrosa y que cuidaba de sus hijos como el regalo más preciado del planeta.

Sollozó mientras pensaba en cuánto amaría ver a la pequeña Sheker allí. Quería verla una última vez y apretujarla en sus brazos como solía hacerlo siempre que la veía. Cuando su madre y hermana habían vuelto a Kazajistan hacía mucho, verlas se había vuelto casi imposible. Entre las prácticas solo podían ir a Rusia ocasionalmente.

«Lo siento mucho, mamá. No quería irme de esta manera».

 _Estacionó la moto frente a la casa del compañero de aula de Yuri y, aunque era un lugar muy bello, no quería estar allí de todas formas. Si había algo que detestaba, era el hecho de pensar que en ese lugar seguro estaría aquella chica que cortejaba al menor y le enervaba la sangre de celos. Pero debía controlarse, Yuri apenas y tenía tiempo para ser un adolescente, y siendo su último año, debía disfrutarlo al máximo._

 _El rubio se bajó primero y se quitó el casco, liberando las hebras doradas, dejándole con la boca abierta y babeando por tan hermosa imagen. Tragó fuerte y se quitó su propio casco para bajarse y seguirle al interior del lugar._

 _La cantidad de adolescentes era impresionante y trató de que el desagrado en su cara no fuera tan obvio, aunque normalmente parecía una persona bastante amargada. Varios chicos y chicas saludaron a Yura, y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que ese gatito arisco era más popular de lo que parecía._

 _Lo jaló de un brazo para guiarlo a algún lado de la casa. Posiblemente no era la primera vez que estaba allí y por eso se sabía el camino de memoria, guiándolo entre los chicos mientras hablaba rápidamente de algo que no lograba entender debido a la música (que era espantosa). Unos cuantos pasos más y acabaron en un grupo de adolescentes que supuso eran los chicos con los que hablaba._

 _Y la vio._

 _Entre el grupo se alzaba una preciosa castaña de ojos avellana que le miraba con completo anhelo. Era más bajita que Yuri y poseía un cuerpo delgado y bien formado._

― _Pensé que ya no vendrías, Yuri ―comentó la chica con una enorme sonrisa de dientes perfectos―. Ya que dijiste que no vendrías sin tu amigo, no lo vi posible._

― _Logré hacer que viniera. Costo, pero aquí esta ―dijo orgulloso―. Saluda, Beka. Ellos son mis amigos._

― _Es un placer ―respondió con una sonrisa bastante fría, que los demás no pasaron desapercibida y se presentaron rápidamente para luego dispersarse, a excepción de Evgenia, que parecía un chicle pegado al suelo esperando un poco de atención._

― _Oye, Yuri ―llamó con esa irritante voz―, ¿quieres bailar un poco?_

― _Bueno… ―Miró a Otabek como si pidiera permiso―. ¿Estarás bien solo un rato?_

― _No te preocupes ―sonrió―. Estaré bien._

 _El ruso asintió mientras se alejaba, con la chica, de él._

 _Gruñó y se sentó en uno de los sillones completamente enojado. Por eso odiaba este tipo de cosas y el acompañarlo a sitios donde estuvieran presente sus amigos. Sabía que el enamorarse de un hombre en Rusia era una alta ofensa nacional y que, posiblemente, le harían la vida un infierno a Yura si lo hacía notar más de lo necesario; pero joder, era imposible mantener por tanto tiempo la calma._

 _Las horas pasaban con tanta lentitud que le enojaba._

 _No sabía cuántas chicas había alejado de él, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que ya estaba harto de hacerlo. Beber no era algo que hiciera normalmente, pero en esos momentos un vaso de vodka descansaba en su mano mientras le veía con cierta rabia._

 _Yuri y aquella chica estaban juntos para todos lados, y eso le irritaba muchísimo. Ella era bastante predecible, pero su mejor amigo no parecía darse cuenta de ese hecho. Bailaba de una forma que empezaba a considerar vulgar y no era nada más que por meros celos._

 _Se levantó del sillón para depositar el vaso vacío en una de las mesas, dispuesto a ir hacia Yuri y decirle que estaba a punto de irse; de verdad que ya no podía soportar estar en ese lugar. Sacó sus llaves de su chaqueta. Ir a ese lugar de verdad que había sido una idea asquerosa y le haría pagar con creces el haberlo convencido para estar allí._

 _Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado a mitad de la pista. Sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones cuando la imagen a la que más cobardía le tenía estaba desarrollándose frente a él. De repente la música dejo de sonar, el bullicio igual. Los adolescentes a su alrededor desaparecieron y solo podía ver a aquella chica con los labios pegados a los de Yuri, mientras este tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa._

 _«_ _Es su primer beso_ _»_ _pensó._

 _En algún momento se había puesto en marcha hacía ellos. Con el alcohol en su sistema y la escena que le enervaba la sangre, se había interpuesto y había cogido al pequeño rubio del brazo para arrastrarlo lejos de ese lugar, despegándole de aquella muchacha con violencia reprimida. No escuchaba nada. Ni se inmutó ante las expresiones atónitas de los presentes, ni mucho menos podía reaccionar a la voz de Yuri pidiéndole que parara, ni a sus fuertes puñetazos con la mano derecha en su espalda._

 _Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, le acercó a la moto bruscamente y le colocó el casco, pese a las pataletas del menor que no dejaba de gruñirle o insultarle por haberle arrastrado de aquella manera._

― _¡¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo, Beka?! ―gritó desconcertado―. ¡Explícame ahora!_

― _¡Me traes a una fiesta a la que no quería venir, me dejas solo y luego vas a besarte con una chica mientras te esperaba como un estúpido sentado en ese sillón!_

― _¡Me dijiste que estaba bien que fuera con ella! ―exclamó, echando humo por las orejas._

― _¡Sí! ―gritó―. ¡Lo dije! ¡Pero ya no estoy de acuerdo!_

 _Otabek no era alguien que se enojara con facilidad, jamás lo había sido, pero en esos momentos parecía que quería matar a alguien debido a su enojo. Allí estaba su Yuri, gritándole y él respondiéndole como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Las esmeraldas echaban fuego y no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos a la boca del menor, la cual tenía un ligero rastro de brillo labial en el labio inferior. Gruñó nuevamente._

― _¿A ti qué te importa o involucra que bese a alguien más? No tienes derecho a decirme qué tengo que hacer y qué no ―habló de forma lenta y amenazante, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó._

 _Había cogido ambos lados de la cara del rubio sin pensarlo; ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en un microsegundo si aquello estaba bien. Estaba tan enojado, tan frustrado y tan dolido por tantos años de amor unilateral, que esa acción se presentó involuntariamente. Unió sus labios con ferocidad, dejando un beso rudo que fue correspondido con manotazos de sorpresa, intentando alejarlo. Pero Otabek era más fuerte. Le apretó aún más contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cada vez que el menor intentaba separarse, el agarre se intensificaba y los besos se tornaban mucho más violentos._

 _Luego de varios minutos el beso pareció ser correspondido, porque la boca contraria se había relajado y parecía intentar responderle de forma correcta. Los labios de ambos parecían tener la necesidad de acariciarse con cariño, pese al detestable inicio._

 _Otabek alivió el agarre, permitiendo que el chico arrastrara sus pálidas manos por su pecho, con delicadeza, haciéndole creer que le aceptaba y engañando su corazón, ya que lo había hecho para empujarlo y luego encajarle un sonoro puñetazo que le hizo dar dos pasos atrás, casi chocando con la moto._

 _El golpe le había roto el labio, pero solo podía ver la cara del rubio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillando con suma sorpresa y los labios hinchados debido a la intensidad de hace unos minutos. Yuri se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de él, claramente enojado y sorprendido por su arrebato, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que estirara un brazo para detenerlo._

― _Suéltame ―ordenó―. Ahora._

― _Yura, yo…_

― _No quiero oírte. ―Sacudió el brazo del otro soltándose―. Nunca te lo perdonare._

― _Yura, te amo ―confesó con la respiración agitada―. Lo he hecho desde que somos niños, así que, por favor, no me rechaces de esa manera._

 _El menor no respondió, ni levanto la cabeza, solo se limitó a murmurarle que tuviera cuidado camino a casa, para partir de regreso a la casa dejando el casco en el suelo. Durante unos minutos no pudo moverse de la moto. Solamente pudo maldecir mientras dejaba las lágrimas brotar libres, y su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos._

―No le hablé luego de eso ―terminó de decir al japonés, que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de sorpresa en su rostro.

―¿Por qué si te arrepentías de ello no intentaste comunicárselo?

―Tenía miedo ―confesó―. No sabía qué pensar u decir ante ello.

―¿Ni siquiera cuando te buscaba para hablar?

El ruso negó, dejando brotar sus lágrimas de tristeza. Estaba dispuesto a decirle que lo lamentaba y que quería una oportunidad para lo que le ofrecía ―aunque era imposible ahora, puesto que los médicos confirmaban que no saldría de su estado― y que lo sentía mucho.

―Aún estas a tiempo de hacerlo, Yurio ―dijo el japones―. No estás perdiendo nada con hacerlo ahora.

―Pero…

―Creo que lo que mantiene a Otabek con vida en estos momentos es el querer oírte. Me dijo hace tiempo que moría por escucharte decir que le amabas, al menos una vez, pero que sabía que era un sueño imposible. Sin embargo, resulta que sí eran sentimientos correspondidos, pero estabas tan asustado que optaste por guardártelo.

―Espero que tengas razón.

 _Luego de tres semanas de comunicación fallida, Yuri por fin le había atendido la llamada y esperaba que pudiera arreglar lo que había hecho. El haberlo besado sin su consentimiento era algo sumamente imperdonable, y ahora, luego de haber conseguido las entradas para la presentación de ballet a la que tanto había querido ir Yura y se entristecía de saber que era imposible ir._

 _Había hecho su equipaje para luego irse a Kazajistan de cualquier forma. Sabía que no podría soportar seguir siendo simplemente su amigo nuevamente. Quería más y nada podría cambiar ese hecho._

 _Se subió a la moto con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y bastante nervioso._

 _Yuri había aceptado salir luego del entrenamiento, puesto que le había recordado la promesa de salir cuando y a la hora que él quisiera sin rechistar alguno._

 _Se puso en marcha con la cabeza técnicamente en otro lugar. Estaba cansado. Apenas y lograba dormir en las noches, y no era una sensación muy amigable de sentir. Odiaba pensar en el rostro de Yuri y su decepción, en su tono de voz triste y el cuerpo temblándole con odio; odiaba, de verdad odiaba solo recordarlo._

 _Se detuvo en luz roja con la cabeza aún en otro sitio. Sacando su celular para dejar un mensaje a Yura rápidamente:_

 _«_ _Te espero en la entrada de la pista, estoy cerca_ _»._

 _Presionó la tecla ''enviar'' para luego solo ver la pantalla del teléfono y el terrible temblor de sus dedos, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor por unos escasos segundos._

 _Pero tanta era su distracción que lo único que alcanzaba a recordar era como una enorme caja de metal le chocaba por la parte de atrás, enviándole por los aires y el terrible sonido de sus huesos quebrándose contra el frío pavimento._

Uno a uno de sus amigos había pasado a la habitación a despedirse de aquel cuerpo inerte sobre la blanca camilla. Otabek no podía evitar mirarse y preguntarse si de verdad aquel cuerpo tan magullado era el suyo; si de verdad todo iba a acabarse de esa manera.

Su madre entró a la habitación, temblorosa, dejando ir las lágrimas con una enorme sonrisa de amor y cariño que desbordaba. Se sentó a su lado en la camilla, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza sobre la cabeza que ahora yacía envuelta en vendas, sin ningún rastro de todo ese cabello que siempre amaba acariciar.

―¿Sabes, cariño? ―preguntó―. Eres un niño grandioso. Siempre lo serás, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. La gente en Kazajistan estará muy triste por tu partida, pero estarán orgullosos de todo lo que hiciste y lograste, al igual que yo, que he estado orgullosa de ti desde el mismo momento en que naciste ―Dejó escapar un sollozo―. Te amo y nunca, nunca te olvidaré. Sheker tampoco lo hará. Siempre serás el héroe que llegó a mi vida para hacerla resplandecer.

Y se quebró.

Chocó su frente contra la camilla, en un gesto de claro y pleno dolor. Exigiéndole a todos los dioses existentes que le dieran una explicación para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quería a su bebé de vuelta; le quería ahora y le quería ya.

El kazajo no pudo evitar sollozar con ella, mientras le decía que estaría bien y que siempre estaría con ella, aunque no estuviera su cuerpo acompañándola. Lágrimas amargas cargadas de un dolor destructor, y la promesa de un recuerdo eterno que nunca sería profanado o dañado.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Levantó la vista para ver a Yuri entrando al pequeño espacio con los ojos hinchados y su tierna nariz cubierta de un tono rojo, como muestra de que había estado llorando hace poco. Su madre asintió al verlo y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, depositando un beso rápido en la frente ajena.

La incomodidad empezó a llenarle por breves momentos, a la vez que sentía su corazón hincharse de dolor y nostalgia. La persona que amaba se encontraba allí para despedirse, siendo la segunda despedida que más había añorado en todo el día.

El rubio, algo incómodo, se sentó en el puesto que antes había ocupado su madre, mientras enlazaba sus pálidos dedos con los del moreno, dando caricias suaves y tiernas. Aquella acción le dejó plenamente sorprendido. Yuri jamás había hecho algo así en el pasado.

―Eres un imbécil, Beka ―murmuró―. Un idiota, un cabrón, un mentiroso.

―No cambias nada, Yura ―comentó en voz baja, aunque sabía que no le iba a oír.

―Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre, prometiste que saldríamos una última vez y prometiste que llegaríamos lejos siempre juntos ―le recordó―. Ahora tienes el descaro de estar en este apestoso lugar y a punto de morirte ―escupió las palabras mientras pegaba la cabeza a sus manos entrelazadas― ¿Qué haré sin ti, maldito imbécil?

Lo último le había dejado congelado.

―¿Quién va a aguantarse mis tonterías? ¿Quién será con quien pasee por la maldita ciudad y no me aburra? ―le preguntó―. ¿Cómo voy a decirte que te amo si vas a irte?

Aquellas palabras le estaban perforando el corazón, pero pudo sentir un pequeño atisbo de oxigeno golpeándole. Habían empezado a sollozar al unísono, pero solo él podía escucharlos a ambos hacerlo.

―Te he amado toda mi vida, Beka. Y no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de volver a aquel día para no haber huido de ti, sino para haberme ido contigo y darte todos los besos que quería darte en realidad ―confesó―. Fui un cobarde y perdí tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos que no hago más que lamentarme por todo. Espero que me estés escuchando, maldito imbécil. Y espero sepas que cuando me vaya al infierno y te encuentre, te volveré a matar por haberme abandonado.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, aunque luego habían terminado con el ruso llorando, desconsoladamente, contra sus manos entrelazadas. Pudo sentirse relajado, tranquilo y feliz de escuchar aquello que siempre quiso oír.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano, la cual estaba deshaciéndose en pequeños puntos de luz y las maquinas alertando que su corazón estaba dejando de palpitar. Y allí lo supo… Su alma enamoradiza le había impedido partir en el acto y ahora, que por fin obtenía lo único que había querido en toda su vida, ya estaba dispuesto a irse.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Yura ―murmuró al chico que los médicos habían apartado de la camilla, mientras la enfermera colocaba la blanca sábana sobre su cuerpo muerto.

Sonrió elevando su vista al techo mientras los puntos de luz deshicieron el resto de su ser.

"Entre lágrimas de dolor,

Kazajistan perdió al héroe que tanto luchó por darles orgullo,

su familia perdió a un ser irremplazable,

sus amigos a un fiel y amable acompañante,

y Yuri perdió a la persona que amaba y acompañó durante toda su vida"


End file.
